


Querido

by MeiHL98 (Asura_Tepes)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: AnaObi, Happy Ending, M/M, Obikin Week, Senator Anakin Skywalker, Senator Obi-Wan Kenobi, obikin
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:35:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28074813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asura_Tepes/pseuds/MeiHL98
Summary: En una vida, Anakin Skywalker y Obi-Wan Kenobi son el dúo Jedi más poderoso de la historia. Tienen la historia más trágica. Pero en otro, los senadores Skywalker y Kenobi son muy respetados y sabios. Tienen el final que todas sus vidas merecen.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Querido

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Darling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11594046) by [Dragons_Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragons_Heart/pseuds/Dragons_Heart). 



> Saludos! Tengo el permiso de hacer esta traducción. Está disponible en Wattpad y ahora aquí.

Obi-Wan Kenobi se paró frente a la cómoda de su dormitorio, peinándose el cabello todavía húmedo de la cara y separándolo cuidadosamente. También se había asegurado de recortarse la barba después de dejarla despeinada las últimas semanas durante su estancia en casa en Stewjon. Regresar a su mundo natal siempre era agradable, pero no sería permanente mientras su gente quisiera que él continuara sirviéndoles en Coruscant y el deber lo llamara.

El Baile del Senador Anual, un evento que celebra el nuevo año galáctico y que le da a los senadores la oportunidad de reunirse en compañía amistosa la noche antes de volver a reunirse después de unas vacaciones de invierno muy necesarias. Pero, fue un evento muy formal, por lo que significaba que Obi-Wan necesitaba estar vestido de punta en blanco incluso si era uno de los senadores más moderados y reservados. Para esta noche, había elegido un conjunto azul y verde decorado con acentos plateados que complementaban muy bien sus ojos y tono de piel. No era la alta costura de Coruscanti, pero seguía siendo bastante elegante.

\- Senador Kenobi - Obi-Wan miró a su droide de protocolo parado en la puerta a través del espejo -. El senador Skywalker ha llegado

Bueno, ya era hora, pensó -. Dile que saldré en un momento.

\- Sí, señor - chirrió el droide antes de regresar arrastrando los pies hacia el espacio habitable. Obi-Wan tenía una cálida sonrisa en su rostro cuando terminó de peinarse y alisó su ropa para eliminar cualquier arruga final inexistente antes de seguir al droide.

Cuando entró en la sala de estar, Obi-Wan se detuvo en la puerta y se apoyó contra la pared. Anakin estaba sentado en su sofá, vestido de rojos y naranjas ardientes que le parecían simplemente increíbles. Ver al senador tatooiniano de nuevo hizo que el corazón de Obi-Wan diera un vuelco. Fuerza, lo había extrañado. Se quedó allí y lo observó un momento más antes de hablar.

\- Estaba empezando a preguntarme si me habías dejado plantado.

La cabeza de Anakin se levantó de golpe y la sonrisa que partió sus labios habría hecho desmayar a cualquier hombre menor -. Obi Wan…

Obi-Wan sonrió y se apartó de la pared mientras Anakin corría hacia él. El joven le rodeó con los brazos con fuerza, haciéndolo girar y provocando que el mayor se riera. Tan pronto como sus pies estuvieron de nuevo en el suelo, Obi-Wan acercó la cara de Anakin hacia la suya y le dio un beso en los labios.

\- Estoy tan, tan, tan arrepentido - dijo Anakin cuando se separaron -. Mi barco de transporte se retrasó. Tenía miedo de no llegar hasta tarde esta noche o la mañana.

\- Estás aquí ahora, eso es todo lo que importa - Obi-Wan se acurrucó en el abrazo de Anakin por un momento más antes de alejarse -. Vamos, el deslizador está esperando.

Anakin asintió y tomó la mano de Obi-Wan entre las suyas mientras caminaban hacia la cubierta del deslizador. Obi-Wan lo observó todo el tiempo que caminaron, e incluso una vez que estuvieron en el deslizador, no pudo apartar los ojos de él. No dijeron una palabra mientras el deslizador conducía, aprovechando su breve momento de intimidad para disfrutar de la compañía del otro y robarse tantos besos como pudieran.

Obi-Wan todavía podía recordar claramente cuando conoció a Anakin hace seis años. De hecho, había sido en el baile del senador, el primero de Anakin. De hecho, también fue la primera representación de Tatooine en el baile. Durante años, el planeta desértico había estado controlado por el clan Hutt y, por lo tanto, no podía unirse a la República. Sin embargo, los Hutts habían perdido el poder sobre el sistema hace casi 8 años. Obi-Wan no recordaba cómo ocurrió el golpe, pero sí recordaba que tenía algo que ver con el hijo del gobernante hutt del planeta, Jabba. El nuevo gobierno del planeta fue bien recibido y celebró sus primeras elecciones al Senado al año siguiente.

Anakin había sido una de las tres opciones. Si bien no tenía mucha experiencia con la política, se destacó debido a su simpático pasado. Anakin había vivido los primeros 15 años de su vida en la esclavitud hasta que una granja de humedad los compró a él y a su madre, los liberó y se casó con Shmi poco después. El granjero, Cliegg Lars, también se había ofrecido a pagar para que Anakin tuviera una educación, si era lo que quería. Anakin aceptó la oferta y se graduó como el mejor de su clase. Cuando decidió postularse para el Senado, los esclavos liberados por el nuevo gobierno votaron por él en masa.

Obi-Wan fue el primer senador que conoció el más joven y los dos se unieron casi instantáneamente. Comenzaron a salir unos meses después de eso, pero Obi-Wan afirmó que fue amor a primera vista. O al menos había tenido mariposas en el estómago cuando se conocieron.

El deslizador se detuvo frente al edificio del Senado y Anakin se bajó primero antes de ofrecer a Obi-Wan su brazo. El senador mayor lo tomó felizmente y se dejó escoltar al interior del edificio.

\- Entonces, ¿cómo estuvo tu viaje a casa? - Preguntó Anakin. Obi-Wan estaba bastante seguro de que estaba pidiendo que lo mantuviera distraído de los paparazzi que siempre estaban presentes en el baile, pero no le importaba. Odiaba a los paparazzi.

\- Fue agradable. Owen estaba molesto, como de costumbre, pero me siento bien cuando no he estado en casa por un tiempo. Si eso tiene algún sentido.

\- Lo hace - Anakin se rió suavemente.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Todavía no puedo olvidar que ambos tenemos un hermano llamado Owen. Es divertido.

\- Te diviertes facilmente.

\- Oh cállate.

La pareja entró en el edificio y se dirigió al gran salón de baile, brazo y brazo. Lo único que evitó que Anakin los arrastrara directamente a la mesa de la comida fue el acercamiento de Padme Amidala y Bail Organa. Padmé y Anakin chillaron como niños al verse el uno al otro e inmediatamente comenzaron a chismear después de abrazarse. Obi-Wan y Bail pusieron los ojos en blanco y empezaron a conversar como personas civilizadas.

\- ¿Cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones, Obi-Wan?

\- Excelente y un descanso muy relajante. ¿Qué tal el tuyo?

\- Estuvo bien, pero Breha volvió a abortar...

\- Bail... lo siento mucho.

Bail sonrió con tristeza en cambio -. Gracias. Estaremos bien, solo pensamos que este sería el indicado. Creo que Breha quiere considerar la adopción pronto, pero no ha dicho nada directamente.

\- Creo que sería maravilloso si adoptaras - dijo Obi-Wan -. Ustedes dos se adaptan bien a la paternidad.

\- Gracias. Nos gusta pensar que sí - suspiró mientras su vista de fijaba en alguien -. Oh, ahí está Mon Mothma. ¡Senadora Mothma! 

Bail trotó hacía la mujer y Obi-Wan lo saludó con la mano antes de suspirar. Los pobres Organas. Realmente merecían más de lo que la vida les había dado.

Cuando la orquesta comenzó a tocar la primera canción más lenta, Obi-Wan sintió los brazos de Anakin rodear su cintura -. Ya terminaste de chismear.

\- Mmhmm, Padmé se puso de político conmigo y yo me prometí que no habría política hasta mañana - dijo el más joven cerca de su oído -. ¿Bailas conmigo?

\- Con gusto.

Obi-Wan se volvió en los brazos de su amante y sonrió mientras tomaba su mano, apoyando su mano en el hombro de Anakin. Anakin entonces comenzó a hacerlos girar por el suelo, un poco más lento que la música, pero Obi-Wan estaba bien. Fue agradable.

\- No creo que te felicitara antes por ser reelegido - dijo Anakin.

\- Oh. Gracias - dijo Obi-Wan, un poco avergonzado -. Padre dijo que era una victoria aplastante de nuevo.

\- Tu gente te ama, deberías estar orgulloso.

\- Estoy... muy honrado - Obi-Wan lo miró, tratando de no distraerse con su amante que frotaba su espalda -. ¿Volverás a correr? Este es el último año de su mandato.

Anakin negó con la cabeza -. No creo que lo sea. Ha sido agradable y me ha gustado marcar la diferencia en la galaxia, es solo que... echo de menos los retoques, la mecánica y volar por mi cuenta - admitió -. Ya no tengo tiempo para nada de eso. Demonios, a veces parece que apenas tengo tiempo para nosotros.

\- Entiendo. Pero has hecho mucho bien en el Senado. Habrá mucha gente que extrañará verte en las cámaras. Yo incluido.

El senador más joven puso los ojos en blanco -. Pero me verás en cualquier otro momento que quieras. No te dejaré y volveré corriendo a la granja.

\- Lo sé.

Bailaron en silencio por un momento, Obi-Wan descansando su cabeza en el hombro de Anakin y Anakin besando su cabeza con ternura y devoción.

\- ¿Has estado pensando en eso? - Anakin preguntó, un poco de repente.

\- ¿Hm? ¿Pensando en qué?

\- Tu sabes... de que .

\- Oh. Algunas veces. No he tenido mucho tiempo últimamente, no con las elecciones y todo eso.

\- Correcto, correcto, solo me preguntaba - Anakin ajustó su agarre sobre Obi-Wan para poder llevar la mano izquierda del hombre mayor a sus labios y besar el anillo colocado en su dedo anular -. Me alegro de que te pongas esto, ¿lo sabes?

\- Yo siempre lo uso. Va bien con los demás.

\- ¿Lo usaste en casa?

\- Por supuesto - dijo Obi-Wan -. Es el primer lugar en el que lo uso fuera de mi apartamento sin mis otros anillos.

\- ¿Qué haces con él en otro momento?

\- Lo uso en una cadena alrededor de mi cuello - Obi-Wan rió suavemente ante la expresión de asombro de Anakin -. Cariño, sólo porque mantenemos nuestro compromiso en secreto no significa que no use el anillo - dijo, en voz baja besando sus labios con amor.

Anakin se inclinó para presionar un beso en los labios de Obi-Wan nuevamente -. Oye, todavía significa mucho - !ejó escapar un suspiro y atrajo a Obi-Wan lo más cerca que pudo, cuerpo contra cuerpo -. Esa es otra razón por la que no quiero volver a posturlarmr. Quiero casarme contigo y no dejar que los paparazzi chismeen sobre nosotros.

\- Van a cotillear sobre eso de todos modos, ya sabes.

\- Bueno, sí, pero tu casarte conmigo como un chico normal y yo convertirme en ciudadano de Stewjon es menos complicado que hacer que ellos discutan sobre a qué planeta pertenecemos todo el tiempo porque lo hacemos público y nos casamos mientras ambos estamos en servicio.

\- Supongo que tienes razón.

\- Era tu punto originalmente.

\- Oh, cállate, estuviste de acuerdo.

\- Sí, sí…

Obi-Wan se rió entre dientes y besó la mejilla de su prometido una vez más antes de que se separaran con el final de la canción -. Te amo.

Anakin le sonrió cálidamente y apretó la mano que aún sostenía -. Yo también te amo.

Kenobi y Skywalker. Los últimos seis años habían sido una fuerza poderosa en el Senado. Eran inseparables.

Y pronto, nunca más tendrían que separarse.


End file.
